


The Years Pass Faster With You Around

by sakuraxdream, tkshoyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, Minor Semi Eita/Sugawara Koushi, Mutual Pining, Roommates, nobody is cishet, stz!suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraxdream/pseuds/sakuraxdream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkshoyo/pseuds/tkshoyo
Summary: Sugawara Koushi; ecstatic to have gotten into Shiratorizawa (one of the best schools in the prefecture) for his athletic and academic achievements...Tendou Satori; hopeful for his next few years at Shiratorizawa, finally capable of showing off his true volleyball potential...Getting into the huge school, they expect to find the basics: college-level athletic students, medical-level academic students, an entire stable dedicated to the horses... basic high school stuff...So many expectations- and yet neither expected to find a family.
Relationships: Semi Eita & Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi & Tendou Satori, Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Silver Hair and Iced Coffee

When Suga got the news that he’d gotten into Shiratorizawa, to say he was happy would be an understatement.

He’d been accepted into _Shiratorizawa_ , one of the best schools for academics and sports in the entire prefecture. Anyone would be stoked.

But if he were to be honest, the excitement sort of dampened when he sat down in this large auditorium packed with other students and waited for each of the teachers to give some speech about the school and academics and whatever. He bounced his leg, already impatient. They hadn't even started yet and Suga already felt the urge to _move_ and to run around the massive campus he had yet to explore.

It was so unfair that he had to sit in the auditorium for hours before he was able to see the huge campus. There were so many places he wanted to see, he wondered if he’d be able to visit every single part of the school by his third year. He hoped that he would. After another boring few minutes of him thinking in circles, and just when he began to think that the teachers would never begin, the staff began to file onto the auditorium stage.

He sighed in relief. _Finally, something’s happening._

The man he recognized as the principal went up first and began spouting out a speech about something like school pride. And Suga tried to pay attention. He honestly did.

But man, that guy just had the most monotonous voice he’d ever heard. And one would think a boring voice would make you more tired, but it just made Suga more anxious to get up and run.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when he spotted movement in the corner of his eye. Someone sat down beside him, cursing under their breath.

He glanced over and _holy shit, this dude was hot._

_Wait what._

Where did that even come from?

The student beside him had an ash colored hair with hair dye staining the ends. Brown eyes in which the color was on the lighter shade or brown. Staring at him, he could see fresh eyeliner drawn in the corner of his eyes, you could barely tell it was there, it also resided under his eyes. Suga’s throat swelled up as he watched the boy bring the coffee up to his lips and took a sip. He was mesmerized.

But why? Yeah, he was pretty but.. Why were Suga’s hands getting clammy from nervousness as the boy simply just sat next to him? Suga had to swallow all of the anxiety down hard before this dude caught him staring. He forced his eyes back up to the front of the auditorium, but his mind wasn’t there with him. 

The voice of the man he assumed to be the principal was barely audible as he heard heavy breaths coming from the boy next to him. It was the only thing in his head. He wanted to look at him again. He glanced over at the boy once again, trying to be as discreet as possible, but panicked when he saw the other hurn his head towards Suga. _Fuck._ He was sure he had gotten caught. The boy whispered to him;

“You paying attention to any of this shit?”

Suga blinked. He was malfunctioning. The only thing Suga was able to do was stare at him and replay the voice in his head.

A few seconds passed before Suga realized that he needed to give a response.

He prayed to any god out there that his voice wouldn’t crack and that he wouldn’t stutter while responding. All he needed was a simple, normal answer. Wait. Suga hadn’t been paying attention. He was too busy staring at the boy next to him. 

“Um… no?” That’s all Suga was able to get out without making a total fool of himself.

The gray-haired boy looked at him oddly for a moment. Then he said slowly, “...Don’t worry, I’m not paying attention at all either.”

Suga couldn’t find words to respond with, so he decided to nod and attempt a small, not embarrassing smile. Which failed once he realized he wasn’t capable of keeping eye contact with the other. He turned his attention to his lap, the pattern of his pants became so much more intriguing all of a sudden.

He could feel the other staring at him for a second, the principal's words consuming their ears for a minute before Suga heard a sigh and the voice next to him speaking again. 

“I cannot believe I rushed all the way over here, almost didn’t get my coffee, just to sit through this nonsense.” The boy groaned, leaning his head to the side in annoyance and taking another sip of the iced drink. 

Suga felt bad, he wanted to respond. Why was it so hard to talk to him? _Literally say anything._

“What are you drinking?” He pointed to the drink in the other’s hand.

The person sitting next to him looked over at Suga, their eyes meeting again, causing Suga to flicker his eyes to anywhere else in the room. 

“French vanilla. With almond milk.” He looked down at it before looking back up at Suga. “Here, try it.” Extending his arm out with the cup in his hand.

With that, Suga’s entire body shut down. He stared at the drink, not daring to make eye contact with the other. His mind filled with thoughts he didn’t want. _His mouth was on it. It’s like… an indirect kiss._ Pretending like he didn’t just think that, he grabbed the cup and smiled at him as a ‘thank you.’

Suga never really drank coffee, he wasn’t necessarily sure if he was going to like it or not… either way he was going to choke it down so he didn't seem like a wimp. He took the cup into his hands and took a slow, cautious sip of the liquid. Trying to forget about his thoughts from earlier 

..It was actually not that bad. Scratch that, it was surprisingly good, especially considering he’d never had coffee before.

The boy looked over at him, and he caught Suga’s gaze briefly. Suga quickly looked away.

“Is it good?” He asked.

“Yeah, what the hell-” Suga said without really thinking. The gray-haired boy laughed when Suga cut himself off.

“You totally looked like the type. Can I have it back now, though?”

Suga passed it back to him, he’d kind of forgotten he wasn’t supposed to keep it. The boy held it in his hands and Suga watched him stir the ice around with the straw.

The grey-haired cleared his throat and Suga realized he’d been staring at his hands. _Why the hell was I staring at his hands, what the hell is going on._ Suga looked away, focusing his gaze instead on a random point across the auditorium.

“We’re basically buds now, right?” The taller asked, putting a strange emphasis on the buds part. Suga tried not to think too hard about it.

“I- yeah.” Suga stammered.

“What’s your name, then?” He asked, leaning towards Suga.

 _Do not scream, do not scream._ He thought, desperately trying to keep composure. “It’s Sugawara, but everyone just calls me Suga.”

How he managed that with no noticeable stammering was a mystery to Suga.

“I’m Semi.” The boy said, voice dropping to an even lower whisper as the principal took a pause in his speech. “It’s nice to meet you.”


	2. A Very Gay Revelation

With Semi to talk to, the rest of the assembly went by quickly. Every few minutes Semi would lean over to Suga and whisper a joke about one of the teachers’ hair, or one of the lines from the speeches. By the last teacher, Suga was finally able to make eye contact with Semi for a solid five seconds before he had to look away.

 _Any progress is still progress_ , Suga thought.

But finally, _finally_ , the tour around campus was beginning. The teachers split the students into groups of ten, and Semi and Suga ended up in the same group.

As they filed out of the auditorium and to the outside, Suga and Semi fell to the back of the group. The teacher leading their group, the literature teacher, began to lead them down one of the paths.

The teacher sometimes gestured toward a building and said something about it. (“Those are the dormitories, where you all will be staying.”) but after the fourth building Suga began to zone out. He would be living at this campus for three years, he could figure everything out as he went along anyways, right?

He was lost in thought to the point that he just followed the group on autopilot. And at some point in the tour, he realized that Semi had begun to slow his pace. So he slowed too, until they were out of earshot from the group.

Semi looked like he wanted to say something, so Suga stayed silent in patience watching the boy’s face contort in thought. After a minute of subconscious staring, Semi opened his mouth;

“...Not to sound rude, but… what’s your deal?” Semi cut to the chase and asked Suga straightforwardly.

Suga froze. _Shit_ , he thought. _He’s onto me_.

Suga took a moment to recover before he tilted his head to the side and feigned confusion. “What do you mean?”

Semi paused a moment, blinked, and spoke again; “Like… I’m just gonna say it. Are you gay?”

Now Suga was _actually_ confused, and it must have shown because Semi gave him an odd look.

“I didn't guess wrong, did I?” Semi asked. “Shit, I’m usually so good at reading people.”

Suga shook his head. “No- I’m just confused- I thought gay people were only in movies?”

Semi almost choked on the drink he had taken a sip of in the middle of Suga’s response.

“What?”

“Y’know, like… actors in movies being gay…” Suga asked genuinely, and Semi had to narrow his eyes to see if he was being serious or not.

He was.

“Suga… y’know… gay people exist outside of movies… you knew that… right?” Semi was about to burst into either laughter or tears.

Suga blinked. “Was I supposed to know that? Nobody told me!”

“Well, I guess that answers my first question. I really thought you were gay.” Semi seemed sort-of disappointed from this newfound knowledge.

“How am I supposed to know if I'm gay or not? Is there like a test I can take for a diagnosis?”

“A diagnosis-” Semi had made the mistake of choking on his drink again and spent a minute coughing. Suga waited for him to finish.

Semi thought for a minute. “Suga, look at me.”

Suga turned his head to look at Semi and after a good 5.3 seconds of making eye contact, his face went red and he had to look away.

Stumbling over his words he spoke; “Um… what is it?”

Semi laughed and said simply “You, Sugawara, are a gay man.”

Suga felt his face flush. “I’m not.”

“No, you are.”

“..Maybe.” Suga conceded.

“Now with this newfound knowledge of yourself,” Semi said, a smirk appearing on his lips. Suga looked away again. “Is there something you want to ask me?”

Suga blinked dumbfounded. “Are… you gay?”

Semi laughed; “That wasn’t obvious to you?”

“Well apparently I’m so obviously gay and yet I didn't know, so I don't know what you were-”

“I’m gay and I’m into you.” Semi interrupted.

Suga’s face exploded into the brightest shade of red possible. Semi hollered with laughter at the sight.

“Well… I’m gay...I think… and you’re very pretty… I think… I’m into you also…” Suga replied sheepishly.

“Cool.” Semi nodded, slipping his free hand into Suga’s.

Suga allowed it to happen, holding Semi’s hand in his as they silently tried to make their way back to the rest of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gay people :"(
> 
> yes yes, more semisuga.. i promise there will be tensuga in the next few chapters :")
> 
> as always! tysm for reading! and if you ever spot any mistakes, please let us know!!!
> 
> ~dream :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes, It's Tensuga day, so me and my lovely pal TK have decided to collaborate and write this for you all
> 
> It seems like Semisuga rn but i promise its for plot... its temporary... unless...
> 
> Fun fact, TK and I literally wrote this entire plot within 12 hours. In our twitter dms. We literally talked about Tensuga for 12 hours straight... and I think that really does say quite a bit about us... 
> 
> I most likely will be updating the tags as we update the story, I do not have the brainpower to tag everything at the moment... but i will do it soon i promise :')
> 
> Anyways! TK is very cool! and you should definitely check out some of their works! And maybe,, just maybe,,, even some of mine :)
> 
> TK and I also post a lot of brainrot on twitter, so if you would like to see more smaller things, come and follow us ;)
> 
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/sakuraxdream) and [TK's Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tktendou)


End file.
